scratchfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Lucario621
Hi, welcome to my talk page! If you have any questions, or want to tell me something, tell me here! I finished the Blocks article rewrite I don't know if you got a message from my previous message (you didn't post), so I'll say it again: I finished the Blocks article rewrite. Can you please read through it and tell me what you think? And two things: *I changed the stuff for the block shapes - I think it's much better (and more exact), to be honest. ^_^ *In the Operators section, the links for the blocks () < () and () > () didn't work - I had to remove the links. Um... can you please fix that (if you can)? My sandbox -Jonathanpb 07:32, April 17, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry. I love it! It's great :). I guess you can copy it all and then paste it into the actual block article ;) 13:46, April 17, 2010 (UTC) : I'm not angry at you. :) Anyway - thanks! I'll go and paste it in. But - can you fix the two links (see the stuff I posted earlier)? They just don't work... :( -Jonathanpb 06:25, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I'll see what I can do... 14:02, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I can't seem to fix it. I'll ask the Wikia team though ;) 14:08, April 18, 2010 (UTC) WOO! Passed 100! It's kinda lame compared to other user's edit counts, but I finally passed the 100 mark! I just felt like telling someone. :D Like my new signature? ;) 17:44, April 17, 2010 (UTC) : Congratz! And your signature is pretty cool! :P 17:54, April 17, 2010 (UTC) : I would upload a block-related signature, but I also have a wiki that it would conflict with... --Vista4563 05:08, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :: I'm never going to change my signature! :D Blocks are the fad or something... xP --Chrischb 06:05, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Vista - same here. If I didn't have this signature, than I would be able to talk a bit on the RuneScape Wiki's forums... but because of the signature, I really can't. But I don't mind it too much. As for Chrischb - why not make a Block signature? I bet it'd look great! :P 15:08, April 18, 2010 (UTC) : Should there be a 'policy' that everyone should have a block signature? It'd be pretty cool - but you might feel like we're all stealing your idea, Lucario. :P : Oh - for other wikis, you can use the four tildes and then edit your signature once you've posted. ;) -Jonathanpb 08:04, April 19, 2010 (UTC) 1. That's an idea... 2. Yeah, but I think that makes things a bit complicated, because we'd have to replace every single signature on the wiki right now with a template. But it's worth a shot. 14:07, April 19, 2010 (UTC) A question about block capitalization Hi again! Sorry if I bog you down with new messages... You said that block names should be capitalized (ie. When Flag Clicked) - that's fine. But what I was wondering was - do we capitalize the words that are conjunctions (ie. Ask () 'a'nd Wait) or prepositions (ie. Point 'I'n Direction)? Just wondering... :) EDIT: Agh, forgot to sign my message. :P -Jonathanpb 06:38, April 18, 2010 (UTC) : Basically, I think they shouldn't be capitalized. So that also includes the Go to block.... Sometime I'll make a Policy about that. 15:06, April 18, 2010 (UTC) WOAH. How in the world did you get so many edits??? ~ThePCKid : Being the admin and bureaucrat on this wiki, rather than trying to add content, I generally try to keep the structure of this wiki good, and I try to direct people to do and contribute to the right areas of the wiki, to make it as clean, and helpful as possible. One thing I've been doing a ton of recently, is categorizing. You can see the progress I've done so far here. It's basically a category tree - and I'm organizing a lot of it. So that counts for a lot of edits ;) 20:03, April 18, 2010 (UTC) *mouth opens widely* ~ThePCKid : AGH NOOOOOOOOOO How will I ever pass you? Dx --Chrischb 08:08, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Uhh.... imagination? :P 14:05, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I Check Here... wwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy too often. Why don't we make this the official Wiki talk page? :D 19:27, April 18, 2010 (UTC) : Lol.... naw.... I just happen to get lots of questions and such ;) 20:04, April 18, 2010 (UTC) About the "not capitalizing block articles" thing... I was just wondering - should I get to work and create the real articles (ie. Go 't'o ()) and change the existing block articles to redirects? (Ha, that'll boost my edit count. :P) -Jonathanpb 08:11, April 19, 2010 (UTC) (I am using a custom signature!) EDIT: Hey, does the capitalizing thing apply to all article names (ie. Paint 'e'ditor)? (Ooh, even more edits for my edit count! :D) (Don't worry, I'm only doing edits for helping the wiki, not for a high edit count. :P) : 1. It only is for unimportant words like to, but not for unimportant words like Editor. 2. This edit count stuff is getting people carried away just like post counts >.> Next thing you know it, I'll request the Wikia team to have the edit count hidden >.> 3. To change it, you just move the page - you don't create a new article, and then copy the content... And when it asks whether to make it into a redirect, say yes, just so I can be able to decide if the redirect should stay or not. 14:03, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi again... want your opinion on something. :) I was thinking about getting a block signature - I went through the System Browser and got the block. But - which block do you think I should have? 08:40, April 19, 2010 (UTC) : Lol. I don't know. Just choose your favorite color :P But make sure it's different from everybody elses ;) 13:59, April 19, 2010 (UTC) : Okay... :) (About the edit count thing - I honestly don't care about my edit count. I was just joking about all the edits for my edit count... :|) Should C blocks be called Wrap blocks? Hi again... sorry if I leave you too many messages. ^_^ Anyway... The definition for a C block is "A block that is shaped of C's". A bit messy, isn't it? It's only like that for the If (), Else block - otherwise it could be "A block that is shaped like a C". (It's silly to have a whole new block shape (E block) just for a block that's similar to the C blocks, right?). So I was just thinking - why not call C blocks "Wrap blocks"? Then the definition can be "A block that wraps around other blocks" - much tidier, and, well... it just feels better (at least for me. :P). What do you think? I think it would help the If (), Else block a lot. -Jonathanpb 07:25, April 21, 2010 (UTC) : The only thing is, that although depending on opinion it may sound good or messy, the universal name that most people call it, and is generally said in the Scratch Reference Guide, is a C block - so I don't think we're going to change that. Though you can definitely put in the article that it has different names, and one name is a "Wrap" block ;) 14:03, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :: AGH YOU REFERENCE GUIDE -Jonathanpb 07:38, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Lololololololol :P 12:40, April 22, 2010 (UTC) This wiki is killing my web browsers. >_> AGH NOOOOOOOOOOO I'm always having to swap between web browsers and get them working - but then they mess up and I have to swap to another. :( And it's really slow. :( That's why I'm not so active now... --Chrischb 05:57, April 23, 2010 (UTC) : EDIT: WOOOOOOOOOOOOO It's working again! :D --Chrischb 10:42, April 23, 2010 (UTC) AGH NOOOOOOOOOOOO There are tons of uncategorized images. :( Can I focus on that? --Chrischb 08:50, April 23, 2010 (UTC) : Sure! Maybe you should further categorize the block images into Motion Block images, Control Block images, etc. 13:30, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :: :O Give me time... ;) --Chrischb 10:46, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Can I upload a picture of every single block? I was just wondering about it - after all, wouldn't it be nice to have them? :) And it'd be useful for people creating new block articles... -Jonathanpb 10:46, April 23, 2010 (UTC) : It's not like that's a bad thing to do - it's just that considering not many people actually search for images when creating block articles, and they rather just wait for somebody else to insert images, or they upload it themselves, it will probably get duplicated by somebody else in the end, and they won't notice that there's already a picture of the block. I'm just saying... but I'm not necessarily stopping you ;) Perhaps it would be more worthwhile once we work on categorizing the images more :) 13:29, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Possible tweaked user page for you! I quickly made a tweaked user page for you in my sandbox. You can find it here. The only bad thing is that it won't display correctly in Internet Explorer. ~ThePCKid (ohh... the horror... :P) : I already saw your suggestion - but I think the border is fine for me. I don't want everything to be curvy, after all. 14:59, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :: Okay! ~ThePCKid (ohh... the horror... :P) Wikia spotlight rules? I forgot them. ^^ --Chrischb 01:19, April 24, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry. I guess I deleted them; here they are. Actually, let me just link you to the actual page for it; w:Community Central:Spotlights. :) 01:39, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks! :) I'll try for the article count and categorization bit. ;) --Chrischb 06:23, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I know how to fix the forum issue you had! Do the same thing that you did, but try replacing } with }. ~ThePCKid (ohh... the horror... :P) 01:37, April 25, 2010 (UTC) : I do see how you would think that makes sense - but that's not exactly the issue. In the template, (Template:Forumheader/General_Wiki_Discussion), each parameter you add ( ), each one will stand for }, }, etc. etc. Maybe you got that, maybe not. Either way, } in my problem was supposed to an additional description, for each specific forum. So adding }, would just add the forum's name - which doesn't fulfill the purpose. Yeah. However, just so you know, the actual problem, is that the code that was used in Template:Forumheader/General_Wiki_Discussion is copied to the new page thing when you click the create new topic button, and so the changes I made would work for all of the topics that are created after the change, but not to the currently existing topics, because the parameter isn't being copied to the existing ones. So - yeah. I hope you understand (lol) 01:49, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :: Oops, now I understand. ~ThePCKid (ohh... the horror... :P) 01:57, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Having a page to discuss the wiki on the spotlight You know those rules we have to work on before we can get the wiki on the spotlight? How about we have a page where we can discuss it? We can talk about who does what, what things we should focus on, etc.. What do you think? -Jonathanpb 07:14, April 25, 2010 (UTC) : Ok - I'll do that right now :) 14:42, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Um... I couldn't find the page - can you give me a link? ^_^ -Jonathanpb 23:43, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh - silly me :P. Scratch Programming Wiki:Wikia Spotlight :) 00:31, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Whoops :D Sorry about being inactive for a few days. I had a ton of homework. Don't worry, I'm active again :D 15:06, April 25, 2010 (UTC) : Well *technically*, it was more like 2 weeks and 1 day :P 16:25, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry :D I'll make up for those "few days" XD. I'll try to work on the other stuff, blocks are so boring :P Sorry I wasn't on... MY WEB BROWSERS GET STUCKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Chrischb 00:27, April 27, 2010 (UTC) How often... ...does this update? --Chrischb 06:05, April 27, 2010 (UTC) : Yes - but only about once or twice a day ;) 22:17, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Deleting the unused files? There's a long list of unused files... can I delete them? --Chrischb 08:28, April 27, 2010 (UTC) : Yup! 22:18, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO --Chrischb 22:41, April 27, 2010 (UTC) By the way - all images in the "Block Images" category have been moved to subcategories! :D --Chrischb 08:28, April 27, 2010 (UTC) : Awesome! 22:18, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Deleting duplicate images When categorizing images, I found lots of the same pictures - how wasteful! Can you please get rid of them (I can't; I don't have admin powers :( )? Sorry to waste your time - you don't have to if you don't want to. -Jonathanpb 09:49, April 27, 2010 (UTC) : Ask Chrischb :P 22:22, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::That's just too easy! :D He said he'll take a look... :) -Jonathanpb 01:00, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Prism! Hey Lucario! Sorry I haven't been very active in the wiki lately. I've been pretty busy with other projects (including BYOB3). Which brings me to the reason I'm posting. Now that the greater part of the school year is over (atleast for me) I'm trying to get SWC and Prism back together. I feel that if we utilize BYOB3's features properly, we can make both collaborations successful. Which starts with getting the team back together. If you can, start posting on the Prism forum and the SWC gallery again. Thanks! 23:19, April 27, 2010 (UTC) : I still think we should wait for the final version of BYOB 3 though ;) 23:23, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't know. That could be months from now, and I think we need to regather while we can. Anyway, BYOB 3 will probably support projects made in 2.99. So we might as well start right now. Besides, The-Whiz, MathWizz and I are already working on it. :P But it is your choice. No one is forcing you to do anything.-- 02:53, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Two questions 1. As you said earlier, conjunctions (ie. and) and prepositions (ie. to) shouldn't be capitalized in block names. Well - can I go and 'rename' the articles? : Sure! 20:29, April 28, 2010 (UTC) 2. You didn't seem to want blocks sharing articles - I don't want that either - after all, it'd be nice if every block could have their own cozy article, right? So - should we get to work and create the articles, and make the existing 'share' articles disambiguation pages (or have them deleted)? Or should we ask for other people's opinions in the forums first? Thanks! :) -Jonathanpb 08:27, April 28, 2010 (UTC) : Umm... what are these "share" articles that you're talking about? 20:29, April 28, 2010 (UTC) : I think he means like the "think [] and think [] for () secs" blocks. They both share a page. 21:46, April 28, 2010 (UTC) : Oh! That makes perfect sense :) Yes - we can create the article, but delete the shared articles, and not keep them as disambiguation pages/redirects. 22:18, April 28, 2010 (UTC) : Shadow's right... :) Anyway, I'll say something for both questions. : 1. Okay! I'll get to work. ;) : 2. I can't delete pages... MAKE ME ADMIN!!! (:P) I'll ask Chrischb... and start creating the articles. :) This will take a few days... feel free to help if you want. :D 07:22, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I've Joined Now what can I do? I need ideas plz. : First of all, whenever you're talking on a talk page, remember to sign your messages with four tildes (~~~~). Why? Because when you type in that, it automatically makes adds a link to your page, and adds the time when you added the message :). That helps me identify that it's you. Also, secondly you should learn how to use , and practice in the Sandbox. Then, just look around, and see what needs help, or what this wiki doesn't have yet, or review articles to fix things, and etc. etc! :) 20:51, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I got a block signature! :D Um... yeah. It's not one of the ten (remember obsolete block!) colors, but who cares? :) You likez? 07:24, April 29, 2010 (UTC) : Yep! It's nice! Although I have to say that a gray color like that isn't my 'cup of tea' - but it still looks nice and professional! :P 20:51, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Categorizing templates? Should we...? --Chrischb 08:11, April 29, 2010 (UTC) : Yes - but I'm going to talk about it below Jonathanpb's message (scroll down the talk page) :P Because it's more complicated - I guess 20:58, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Categorizing redirects? :D Should we? :P --Chrischb 08:17, April 29, 2010 (UTC) : Sure! Make the category named "Redirects", and categorize it into "Organization" :) 20:54, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Questions with the maintenance reports Hi again... over the last few days, I and Chris have been going over the maintenance reports and clearing out the bad things (for example, we categorized all files, so the Uncategorized Files section is clean). Just some questions I have... : Great! I appreciate you looking at the maintenance reports - it's great to see things cleaned up. 1. Uncategorized templates ''- it would be empty - but all the templates aren't categorized! Should we just categorize them all under the category "Templates" (which doesn't exist yet)? Or do you have other plans? : Well, for now, categorize them under Category:Templates :) Then we can decide how to further categorize them. 2. ''Unused categories - there are two categories are unused: "Candidates for deletion" and "Copyright". Are they really necessary? If we got rid of them, the Unused Categories section would be empty. : Ok - I deleted them :) Thanks for telling me about it. 3. Should we delete the unused files? Then the Unused Files section would be empty - and why keep files we're not using? : Although I would generally say yes, I think we should discuss them, and see for each one if they can be used in any of the current articles :). 4. Wanted files - what is that Placeholder file? : Look at how it's used - ex:User:Shadow 7283. It provides a placeholder image so new users can helpfully add images with that for simplicity on new pages. It's perfectly fine to have it there :) Thanks! 08:24, April 29, 2010 (UTC) : Grey replies by 21:12, April 29, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks! I really appreciate your replies. :) Chris and I will get to work... ;) (Oh - my signature block isn't grey, it's a snowy light blue (#8aa1ba). :P :) :D) 10:31, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :D Ney ney. Hey. You're a boy, right? : Yeap. Why do you ask? : Also, remember to sign your posts using 4 tildes (~~~~) or by using the signature button ;) 00:03, April 30, 2010 (UTC) About the 'categorizing templates' thing... The "Add category" button won't appear on template pages - and it's the same in edit mode! So - we can't categorize the templates, since there's no button for it. Is it possible for you to add categories to template pages? If so, it would be greatly appreciated if you could categorize the templates. :) Another thing: for ordinary file pages, the "Add category" button won't appear on the page - but it's still there in edit mode (unlike the template pages). 10:44, April 30, 2010 (UTC) : So I see... : What you have to do, is in the page, within templates (or if there's those already in the template, put it within there), you have to put Category:Categoryname inside it. I'm pretty sure that works.... 19:48, April 30, 2010 (UTC) : Um... I tried it, but it didn't work. I'm probably confused - could you put it in a code box, so I can see? ^_^ 07:02, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Block signature... I got one. ^^ What do you think? :) 11:12, April 30, 2010 (UTC) : It's great! :) 19:36, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :: I'd much rather have this one. It won't conflict with other Wikis that I edit. Plus, it has a talkpage link button, making it all the better. Vista4563 (talk) 15:42, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :: You know, I did make a block signature, though. I might not use it though... but if you like, I can revamp your signatures to look like this: Or you can use BYOB for that matter. :: Oh wow! That's super creative! I never would have thought of that! :P I'll ask people on the forums for their opinions (the actual Scratch Forums) 16:59, May 1, 2010 (UTC) A question... Are we allowed to place article links in the templates displayed on the wiki's homepage? Stuff like "Scratch News" and such... 06:38, May 1, 2010 (UTC)